narutofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Shisui Uchiha
Shisui Uchiha 'ook wel "'Shisui of the Body Flicker" genoemd, was een Anbu van Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. Achtergrond Nadat hij afstudeerde aan de Academie tijdens de Derde Shinobi Wereldoorlog, werd Shisui samen met zijn beste vrien geplaatst in een genin team. Onmiddellijk nadat de oorlog een jaar later was geëindigd, zag Shisui zijn vriend sterven op een missie, waardoor hij de Mangekyo Sharingan ontwaakte terwijl hij zich verantwoordelijk voelde. Een jaar later ontmoette hij een 5-jarige Itachi Uchiha, met wie hij beste vrienden werd, waarmee hij een broederachtige band vormde. Een jaar late begon Shisui de aandacht te trekken als een genin en kreeg hij de naam "Shisui of the Body Flicker" voor zijn gebruik van de Body Flicker Jutsu. Twee jaar later woonde Shisui, woonde Shisui met zijn ouders als jonin en kostwinner voor het gezin van de drie personen, vanwege de achteruitgang van zijn vader die ziek was geworden doordat hij zijn been verloor in de laatste wereld oorlog. Erkennend dat iedereen ooit sterft, is Shisui voorbereid op zijn overlijden. Toen Itachi zich vreemd begon te gedragen, kreeg Shisui instructies van de Konoha Military Police Force om Itach te monitoren omdat de positie van de jongere Uchiha in Anbu cruciaal was voor de toekomstige status van de Uchiha in Konoha. Buiten het medeweten van de clan, sympathiseerde Shisui in werkelijkheid met Itachi, niet willend dat de Uchiha ten oorlog ging trekken met het dorp. .]] In de anime kreeg Team Shisui een lange missie toegewezen, die hen de opdracht gaf de Kirigakure-troepen weg te jagen die werden geleid door Ao. Het team voltooide hun missie nadat Ao zich realiseerde dat ze tegenover Shisui stonden en liet zijn team terugtrekken, niet zonder een acute herinnering aan Shisui's chakra-kleur te behouden. Terwijl de Uchiha steeds bozer en gewelddadiger werden vanwege het vermoeden van hun betrokkenheid van de Nine Tails Demon Fox, benaderde Shisui Hiruzen Sarutobi en onthulde de waarheid aan de Derde Hokage. Op vertrouwen in Shisui, aangezien hij de nakomeling is van Kagami Uch, stond Hiruzen toe dat de Uchiha zijn clan bespioneerde voor het dorp. Shisui was perplex dat de clan niet zou afschrikken van de staatsgreep die ze van plan waren en al snel zeer begaan was met de gevolgen die hun acties zouden volgen. Uiteindelijk werd besloten dat Shisui zijn Kotoamatsukami op Fugaku Uchiha zou gebruiken om op subtiele wijze het staatsgreepplan te beëindigen. Later, toen Shisui bereid was om zijn zet te doen, geloofde Danzo Shimura dat simpelweg het manipuleren van de leider van de Uchiha het conflict niet zou beëindigen en dat hij uiteindelijk ook probeerde hem te manipuleren,en ervoor koos om Shisui's ogen voor zichzelf te houden in de wens om het dorp te beschermen op zijn eigen manier. Terwijl Shisui in het begin moeiteloos Danzo onderwierp, betrapte de meedogenloze ouderling Shisui op zijn hoede door de verboden Izanagi te gebruiken met een andere Sharingan die al in zijn bezit was om zich te bevrijden en Shisui's rechteroog te stelen. Toen Danzo en zijn mannen Shisui omsingelden om het linkeroog te nemen, slaagde Shisui erin te ontsnappen. .]] Vrezend dat Danzo gelijk had in het onvermogen van Shisui om de opstand van de Uchiha te stoppen en dat de oudere ook zijn linkeroog zou blijven achtervolgen, vertrouwde Shisui het toe aan Itachi, hem zeggend om zowel het dorp als de Uchiha-naam te beschermen. Shisui schreef een zelfmoordbriefje waarin hij zijn clan vertelde dat hij de staatsgreep niet kon doorzetten, maar door de bekrompenheid van zijn clan konden ze dit niet begrijpen, in de overtuiging dat hij zelfs onschuldige levens zou offeren omwille van de Uchiha clan. De inhoud van het zelfmoordbriefje deed het ook lijken alsof hij zijn ogen had verpletterd toen hij van een klif in de Naka Rivier sprong om zichzelf te doden om te voorkomen dat zich in de clan conflicten over hem zouden voordoen. Hij was tezelfdertijd in staat zijn bestaan te wissen, zonder een lijk achter te laten. In de anime hoopte Shisui ook zijn dood te gebruiken om Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan te ontwaken, en slaagde in het doel. Personaliteit Shisui was een zeer bescheiden en nuchtere persoon. Hij was nooit arrogant over zijn eigen talent of prestaties, maar was niet boven anderen te vertellen wanneer ze fouten maakten. Tegelijkertijd was hij ruimdenkend, geloofde nooit koppig in één ideaal en wilde alleen die unieke aard van de huidige situatie voor zich zien. Shisui was ook een zeer medelevende man, zelfs voor vijanden, die sympathie en vriendelijkheid toonde aan een stervende Mukai Kohinata, ondanks dat hij was opgedragen hem als een verrader te vermoorden. Er werd ook aangetonen dat hij al vanaf jonge leeftijd zeer scherpzinnig en entuïtief was, in staat om de emotionele aard van andere te doorzien en eveneens in staat was om de kleinste details om hem heen op te merken. Shisui kwam veel voor Itachi zorgen; hij was als een grote broer voor Itachi. Shisui leerde Itachi dat "zelfopoffering... een naamloze shinobi die vrede beschermt uit de schaduw..." het ware merkteken was van een shinobi. Shisui was ook erg toegewijd aan de clan, daarom vroeg de Konoha Military Police Force hem om Itachi te bespioneren. Het is vanwege deze toewijding dat de politie niet geloofde dat hij zelfmoord had kunnen plegen. Hoewel Shisui aan zijn eigen clan was gewijd, was hij zelfs meer toegewijd aan het welzijn van zijn dorp, een trek waar zijn eigen clan blijkbaar onwetend van is. Zijn toewijding aan zijn dorp was zo sterk dat hij nooit het slachtoffer werd van Curse of Hatred. Shisui had echter een donkere kant waar hij zich diep voor schaamde; uit afgunst van een vriend waarvan hij geloofde dat hij hem had overtroffen, hield hij hulp achter op een kritiek moment, leidend tot de dood van de andere shinobi. De schuld van wat hij had gedaan bracht Shisui ertoe zich als een moordenaar te beschouwen, waardoor hij zijn Mangekyo Sharingan ontwaakte, die hij als een constante herinnering aan zijn berouw en gelofte gebruikte om nooit meer aan dergelijke gevoelens te bezwijken. Shisui's toewijding aan Konoha ging zelfs zo ver dat hij probeerde de leider van zijn eigen clan en de vader van zijn beste vriend onder een genjutsu te plaatsen om de Uchiha-staatsgreep te stoppen die tot een burgeroorlog zou leiden. Dit mislukte echter toen Danzo zijn rechteroog stal. Het kennen van de machtlustige persoonlijkheid van Danzo zou hem er uiteindelijk toe brengen ook zijn linkeroog te stelen, hij besloot om te voorkomen dat Danzo het zou stelen om te voorkomen dat hij te veel macht zou krijgen. Met dit in gedachten vertrouwde hij zijn linkeroog toe aan Itachi en zei hem het dorp te beschermen en kon met een glimlach sterven, wetend dat het dorp in goede handen zou zijn ondanks alles wat hij had doorgemaakt voorafgaand aan zijn dood. Shisui ging zelfs zover dat hij zijn eigen bestaan uitwiste om te voorkomen dat zijn lijk in de verkeerde handen zou vallen, waardoor hij pet ongeluk jaren later door Kabuto werd gereïncarneerd en gedwongen werd om zijn eigen dorp te bevechten. Volgens Itachi hebben hij en Naruto Uzumaki vergelijkbare idealen en doelen. Shisui waardeerde ook ten zeerste het begrip 'familie' zoals gezien toen hij zwoer de kwesties van de clan nooit te laten om de relatie tussen Itachi en Sasuke te vernietigen. Hij had ook een gevoel voor humor, zoals gezien toen hij genoot van de moeilijke situatie waarin hij Itachi plaatste toen Sasuke ruzie maakte met Shisui over wie sterker is. Net als Itachi lijkt Shisui niet te genieten van het doden van mensen en geeft hij er de voorkeur aan om, waar mogelijk, niet-dodelijk methoden te gebruiken, zoals blijkt uit zijn gebruik van een genjutsu om Ao's team af te schrikken toen werd beweerd dat hij zijn team gemakkelijk had kunnen doden. Shisui gebruikte ook een genjutsu op Danzo, die snel zou verdwijnen, in plaats van hem te doden toen de laatste probeerde zijn ogen te stelen. Uiterlijk Hij had een sterke gelijkenis met zijn voorouder Kagami Uchiha, Shisui hadook kort, onverzorgd, donker gekleurd haar, zwarte ogen en een relatief brede neus en goed gedefinieerde wimpers, die bij elk uiteinde opwaarts draaiden. In de anime zijn deze lijnen gebroken in plaats van geheel. Hij droeg de standaard kleding van de Uchiha clan, die een donkerblauwe outfit met hoge kraag en een tanto-band aan de rechter-achterkant van zijn schouder bevatte. Hij droeg ook wat een harnas bleek te zijn voor zijn tanto die over zijn borst liep en over zijn beide schouders sloot. Tijdens zijn tijd in de reguliere strijdkrachten droeg Shisui een standaard Konoha-nin uniform. Vaardigheden Zelfs volgens Uchiha-normen was Shisui een van de meest getalenteerde leden die de beroemde clan ooit had. Danzo benoemde hem zelfs als de sterkste Uchiha van zijn tijd. Door zijn talent kon hij vier jaar tijd opklimmen tot een rang van jonin en uiteindelijk een kapitein van zijn eigen team. Zijn dapperheid was zo algemeen bekend dat een heel team van Kiri-nin snel ervoor koos om te vluchten toen hij van zijn aanwezigheid hoorde in plaats van hem te confronteren. Een ander bewijs van zijn bekwaamheid is het feit dat Kabuto Yakushi hem wilde reïncarneren voor de aanstaande oorlog, maar hij was niet in staat om er voldoende DNA-monsters voor te vinden. Fysiek vermogen .]] Hij had de bijnaam "Shisui of the Body Flicker" verdiend omdat hij de Body Flicker Jutsu goed beheerste. Shisui maakte vaak praktsiche toepassingen van de Body Flicker Jutsu om uit het zicht te verdwijnen en liet geen spoor van zijn aanwezigheid of indicatie van zijn bestemming achter. In de anime was zijn snelheid en mobiliteit zo groot dat hij meerdere tastbare nabeelden achterliet die met daadwerkelijke kracht konden toeslaan en die ook onopgemerkt konden blijven door Sensor ninja. In de strijd bleek zijn snelheid in staat te zijn om naadloos projectielen van zijn vijand te ontwijken en hen ook te verslaan. Hij was ook een bekwame taijutsu gebruiker, die Itachi in verschillende oefeningswedstrijden kon verslaan. Bovendien toonde hij een hoge mate van pijn tolerantie te hebben, omdat hij niet terugdeinsde voor het verwijderen van een van zijn ogen. Ninjutsu .]] Shisui was in staat om een zwerm kraaien op te roepen om hem te helpen in de strijd en meester te worden van drie fundamentele natuurtransformaties (Vuur, Bliksem en Wind) samen met de Yin-techniek. Hij was zeer bekwaam in het gebruik van vuur-technieken, zoals de Great Fireball Jutsu van zijn clan, die hij tot een enorme omvang kon uitvoeren, waardoor hij een van de slechts twee Uchiha was die in staat was om te volbrengen. Het gebruik van deze techniek door Shisui vereiste de inspanningen van vaal Anbu-level Water-techniek gebruikers om het tegenwicht te bieden. Hij hanteerde ook een tanto, die al op jonge leeftijd aanzienlijke kennis van kenjutsu toonde tegen twee Anbu. Hij toonde een vergelijkbare opmerkelijke Shurikenjutsu-bekwaamheid aan Itachi en demonstreerde eveneens opvallende vaardigheid met meerdere kunai. Shisui bleek ook een zeer ervaren tracker te zijn. Dojutsu Sharingan Zoals veel leden van zijn clan, was Shisui gebruiker van de Sharingan, die op jonge leeftijd ontwaakte. Zijn beheersing van de Sharingan concurreerde met die van Itachi, beide werden zeer geprezen vanwege hun merkbaar hoge vaardigheden en pure kracht in het gebruik ervan. Door het te gebruiken verkrijgt hij toegang tot de algemene vaardigheden van de dojutsu, zoals het zien van chakra, het voorspellen van bewegingen en het plaatsen van een slachtoffer onder verlamming-genjutsu met slechts een enkele blik. Zijn genjutsu was vooral krachtig, geprezen als de meest krachtige gebruiker van de clan. Zijn meest basistechnieken zouden andere krachtige gebruikers van de Sharingan gemakkelijk kunnen vangen, zoals Danzo, waardoor deze laatste gedwongen wordt gebruik te maken van Izanagi. Shisui kon ook meerdere individuen in zijn genjutsu van grote afstanden opsluiten. Mangekyo Sharingan Shisui was een van de weinige leden in de geschiedenis van de clan die in staat was de Mangekyo Sharingan te ontwaken. Hij ontwaakte het toen hij toekeek hoe een dierbare vriend en rivaal stierven nadat hij zijn hulp had opgegeven in een moment van jaloezie en zwakte. Het ontwerp is een vierpuntswiel en verleende hem toegang tot een krachtige genjutsu, een unieke techniek waarvan bekend is dat deze van het hoogste niveau is, Kotoamatsukami. Deze techniek stelde hem in staat de geest van een persoon te betreden en ze te manipuleren door ze valse ervaringen te geven, waardoor het leek alsof ze dingen op eigen vrije wil deden; het slachtoffer zou niet eens in de gaten hebben dat ze werden gemanipuleerd. In de anime was deze techniek zo krachtig, dat Shisui geloofde dat hij deze kon gebruiken om de hele Uchiha-clan de staatsgreep te laten doen. Dit vermogen was zo uniek en krachtig, dat zelfs Tobi het voor zichzelf wilde en was boos dat Danzo het oog wist te vernietigen voordat hij stierf. Kabuto was ook buitengewoon enthousiast toen hij hoorde dat het resterende oog in de kraai van Itachi lag. Shisui's ogen werden ook gezien als iets van een schat, zelfs binnen zijn eigen clan, want voor zijn dood moest hij ervoor zorgen dat het leek alsof hij hen had vernietigd voordat hij stierf, uit vrees dat het anders in een conflict zou eindigen. In Ninja Escapades ontwaakte Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan ook het vermogen om Susanoo te gebruiken. Zijn bekwaamheid met deze techniek stelde Shisui zelfs in staat zijn volledige vorm te produceren kort nadat zijn rechteroog was gestolen. Het is groen in kleur, en heeft een duivels uiterlijk. Zijn verdediging was in staat om explosive tags te weerstaan die aan kunai zijn bevestigd, waardoor Shisui onaangeraakt bleef. Zijn Susanoo demonstreerde het vermogen om een spervuur van chakra-naalden met een ongelooflijke snelheid uit zijn kist te laten ontsnappen. Nalatenschap Weetjes Categorie:Uchiha clan